No Way In Hell
by FranklyMyDear89
Summary: The twins shared a somewhat panicked look and dashed for the stall, tripping over each other in their haste. As the door swung open, time seemed to stand still. Terry stepped out, only…only she wasn’t really Terry anymore. Dedicated to Ro-Chan. ONESHOT.


**Warning to potential readers**: I'm posting this as a favor to my dear Ro-chan, whom I'm also dedicating it to, so this isn't my normal work, nor is it upheld to any of the same standards as say 'Every Time We Lie Awake' meaning the themes/ideas/situations/whatever term you use for it, are more than a little twisted. Hence, the M rating. Morality is pretty much out the window, as is character background, so if you're easily offended or confused, leave now or forever hold your peace.

That said, welcome to the dark recesses of my twisted imagination. Please enjoy your stay.

**No Way In Hell**

Three months of preparation, and finally the day had come. Terry was nervous, more so than she'd care to admit, but she hid it well, allowing only her heartbeat to scream her true feelings. Everything had to go perfectly to pull off her plan, and she wasn't about to let the jitters rob her of the moment. She walked purposefully down the corridors, searching out her friends. It was a Wednesday, just after lunch, and one of the few times when everybody had the same amount of time out of class. The fact that made this time a truly remarkable occurrence was that Hermione seemed to be taking more classes than Terry, Harry, and the four Weasleys combined. She was also the only one in the group that took their OWLs seriously, Terry mused as she caught sight of her comrades, which probably explained a few things.

Quieting her nerves, Terry sauntered over to where George was standing, just slightly behind the rest of the group. Fred was on the other side of the small circle, animatedly telling a joke he'd heard from Lee. The others, George included, laughed loudly, and she smirked at the closer twin. He'd already heard the joke, she was sure of it, and yet he enjoyed pretending he hadn't. It was one of the few ways he and Fred liked to distinguish themselves, and few noticed it besides herself. She doubted that even their own family noticed that little habit of theirs.

Terry made eye contact with Fred as she approached his brother, making sure he alone saw the subtle exchange of paper between hands. George took the note, passed it to his left hand, quietly unfolding it in the process, and glanced down at what was written there. She saw his grin out of the corner of her eyes, the one he reserved for his reaction to their code. _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_, it read, in Fred's handwriting since he was the one that came up with the system. The current phrase told the twin that she had a plan she wished to discuss. Had it been _mischief managed_, it would have meant go along with a plan already in play.

She considered it an honor to be in on their little schemes. They'd let it slip once, that they'd never had a sidekick before Terry. She was the only one that truly seemed to have the same knack for troublemaking and jesting as they did. That was last year, her second one spent almost solely in their company. Before Fred and George she'd thought herself a little mischievous, if not completely misunderstood. It was the two of them that gave her both outlet and direction for her, um, gifts. She wasn't sure how admiration had evolved into companionship, or how companionship had morphed into infatuation, but gradually even that had shifted into love for her two men.

Not that that they knew that, of course. They only had eyes for each other, it seemed. And hopefully even after today, it would stay that way.

George glanced over to Fred, and she turned her attention to Harry, who had begun telling another joke, knowing that they were silently conversing with one another and that Fred would get the message as well. She laughed at the punch line, making sure not to react when the note was slipped back into her pocket.

"Oi, Terry, did you bring the notes we asked you for?" Fred asked, once the laughing had died down.

George turned to her as well, "Yes, Terry, did you bring the notes?" It was difficult to keep from smiling at how flawlessly they played along with each other, but for the sake of her plan, she managed to stifle it and go along as well.

She smacked herself in the forehead and stomped her foot as she groaned. "Damn, I'm such an _idiot_, I left them in the tower. Let me go get them."

"That's ok," they quickly said together.

"We'll go with you."

"We need to get our Rhunes books anyways."

"Later everyone," they said again as Fred got up to join his friend and twin.

As soon as goodbyes were said and they were out of sight of the group, they turned down an adjacent hallway and Terry led them to the girls' loo – the one no one dared to use because of Moaning Myrtle, who she'd scared off earlier with a quick firework display. The twins exchanged a conspiratorial glint in their glance and followed her in. "What's the plan?" they asked.

Terry turned to face them, a nearly evil grin sliding up her face. She couldn't help it, not when she was this close. "I hope neither of you have anywhere to be for about an hour," she said, looking between the two redheads.

"Nope," they said, grins growing as the wheels in their heads began to turn. They were itching for her to share whatever ideas had brought them all here.

She put a hand out, palm up. "Hair," she demanded of neither one particularly. George acquiesced first, yanking a few strands out and handing them over. Without another word, she strode to one of the stalls and shut the door. A quiet pop and a puff of smoke wafted out the top, and then there was a quick shuffling of clothing and a few stifled groans. The twins shared a glance.

"You got a shrine of us in there?" Fred asked, curiosity obviously eating away at him over what she could possibly be doing.

"Terry, I didn't know you cared that much," George mocked, and the two laughed.

"Oh, but I do," his voice echoed back to them. "I care very much."

The twins shared a somewhat panicked look and dashed for the stall, tripping over each other in their haste. As the door swung open, time seemed to stand still. Terry stepped out, only…only she wasn't really Terry anymore. Another George Weasley was smirking back at the gaping mouths before him. "Terry?" Fred squeaked out. "What did you…?"

"I think that's obvious, Fred," said George-Terry. "I used Polyjuice and some of your clothes I've nicked over the last few weeks to have a little fun with you boys."

"Wicked!" they both exclaimed, eyes widening with all the possibilities.

"Triplets," George breathed.

"The chaos," whispered Fred.

Terry laughed. "Oh no, my dear friends. Next time we'll use this to wreak havoc. Right now I have a different idea for us to pass the time," she said suggestively, winking.

Another shared look and the twins stepped closer. "You sayin' – "

" – what we think you're saying?"

Terry blushed now, betraying a little of the fear behind her confident mask before continuing on. "I – I know you two love each other. You guys have a bond that no girl can compete with. So I'm not competing with either one of you. I thought, though, that like this, I could at least get a taste of what I'm missing out on. That, and I know you guys are _dying_ to try a threesome," she added with a toothy grin.

Fred moved forward and put a hand on the flat chest before him, sliding it down the robes slowly. "Is this even possible?" he asked.

George ran his hand up the thigh, and all three sets of eyes rolled back as Terry let a gasp escape her lips. "Will it work?" he sighed, moving his hand fully between her legs. His eyes flashed hungrily to his twin's as his fingers brushed a hardening erection. She clutched at the two of them, not used to the onslaught of this foreign sensory information. It was deliciously wicked and exciting.

"Please," she begged. "I want you both so badly."

With that Fred grabbed her arm, spinning her around and pressing up against her back, his hands exploring where George's had been a moment ago. Finding the wood, he moaned and bit down on the base of her – his brother's – neck. "Bloody hell," he gasped, grinding into her backside as she ground into his hands. "Terry, you have no idea how…" he breathed heavily in her ear, unable to think straight enough to finish the sentence. George didn't even try as he removed Fred's hands from Terry, eliciting a moan of desperation from both of them until he pushed himself flush against her, and placed his brother's hands on his hips, grinding along with them.

George's hands snaked up her chest and into her hair as he pulled her into a fevered kiss, delighted that while they were the same as his, she moved the lips she was borrowing in a completely different way that left him gasping.

"You sure about this, Terry?" Fred moaned in her ear, his hands reaching down to grab the ass he was grinding into, making sure she understood exactly what _this_ was.

"You sure about _all_ of this," George added breathlessly, groping at the clothed hardness rubbing against his own. Her mind was nearly gone with all the new stimulations the twins were giving her nerves, but not far enough that she couldn't answer.

"There's a – uhn – a f-first time for everything," she said amidst the pleasure that was slurring her words. "C-curiosity is – uhn! – gonna kill me someday anyways." Too impatient to continue her explanation, she grabbed the back of George's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth, to battle with its twin.

Fred brushed his hand across George's cheek, causing him to open his eyes, even if he didn't break the kiss, and they shared a look. Terry may have been wearing George's body, but she still had more feminine movements that were her own, and nothing like George. _Not you_, Fred's eyes told him, letting his twin know exactly where they still stood with each other.

George's eyes fell closed again, his hands moving to undo the clasps of Terry's robes. She went to work on his robes as well, Fred stepping back to take care of his own. As the seconds flew by, the three redheads became more frantic, nearly ripping each other's clothes from their bodies. Buttons snapped and threads tore as shirts were pulled off, and the metal clanking of belts being undone echoed and mingled with the heavy breathing hanging in the air.

Fred led them backwards to lean against the cold tile wall when there was nothing between them but each other's tight boxers. Legs and chests rubbed against each other, loving the feel of skin on skin. "Please," Terry begged again, entwining her fingers in George's hair. It was almost strange, still thinking of herself as a girl while in this decidedly male body, but there was no other way for her to view herself, and so she didn't even try.

He shared another glance with his brother, who nodded imperceptibly. They would tell her later, if she was so desperate for them now. Fred hooked his fingers into her boxers and yanked them down, massaging the newly exposed skin. Terry's breath hitched, and a shudder shook through her body, rippling out into the two boys pressed against her. "Touch me, Terry," George demanded. Her shaking hands trailed down his chest, hesitated at the waistband, and then pulled down, so his boxers were around his thighs like hers. Gently, she let her fingertips brush down his cock, across the tip, and back up the underside. George grabbed her hand, forcing her to close her fingers around his hardness and stroke him.

Fred, nearly forgotten amongst her hazy thoughts of 'Holy crap this is actually happening,' reached around her and began pumping her in time with his brother. "Ah!" she hissed, her body jerking forward, crashing into George's shoulders. She couldn't see straight and were it not for George's hand moving hers she would have stopped all other motion just to relish in the exquisite torture Fred was administering.

"Don't," they breathed in her ears, Fred loosening his grip on her and slowing down as his other hand turned her head so that he could kiss her; he'd waited long enough for a little lip action. "Don't come until I'm inside you – " he said into her mouth.

" – and you're inside me," George finished huskily into her neck.

"Nghhh, hurry up," she groaned, and George let go of her hand to reach for his wand. A few mumbles later and she felt George applying a cool slickness between her legs, along the shaft there. Fred mumbled as well and then his greased fingers were probing into her entrance. She cried out in surprise, breaking the kiss completely and clutching at George for support as Fred used his free hand to bend her over slightly.

It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. She'd heard so many horror stories about how much this would hurt and how few guys were gentle enough to do it properly. Whether it was her own high pain threshold, or the sweetness in which Fred stretched her, by the time he was finished preparing her she was bucking back onto his fingers, wanting more of the delicious movement within her. As he removed his fingers, she glanced questioningly at George. He shook his head. "You're taking me tight," breathed against her lips before turning around, and her eyes rolled back at the proclamation.

Reaching back, George guided the erection to his own entrance, prompting her to thrust into him. Steadying herself with her hands on his hips, she carefully pushed in, gasping at the wet sliding sensation that gave into tight heat and consumed her mind. Nothing in all of her experiences could have prepared her for the feeling of being inside someone. It was intimate and erotic and mind numbingly pleasurable.

Before she had a chance to start moving, Fred gripped her shoulder and hip to keep her still while he slowly maneuvered into her, causing her to hiss at the odd intrusion. This was decidedly different from having fingers inside of her. It was an all-encompassing feeling though – being filled and surrounded at the same time. As she adjusted to Fred's length in her, she wrapped her arms around George, pulling him as close as she could without slipping out of him, as her hips began to rock. The movement subsequently caused Fred to begin moving in and out of her as well, adding more power behind each thrust, pushing her further into his twin.

"Do you like this Terry?" Fred gasped loudly. "Do you like having me inside you, shagging you into my brother?" Terry couldn't even nod in response, but answered by not only thrusting harder into George, but pushing back onto Fred in equal fervor. For a few minutes there was nothing but grunts, sighs and the rhythmic slapping of chests to backs and hips to ass. It was rough, but no one was complaining.

"Oh Terry," George choked out, grabbing at one of her hands and pulling it down to his cock. "You gotta…or I'm not gonna…"

She seemed to get the cue and began pumping him like he'd guided her to earlier, the movement frantic and mindless. She was so close herself…it was hard to concentrate. "Not yet, Terry," Fred grunted, feeling her clench. "George has to first… Can't be selfish now…"

She groaned, not knowing how to hold on, needing release from the whirlwind of emotion and sensation engulfing her. "Please George," she whispered. "Please come for me, please, I want you to come so hard." She couldn't help the rambling plea, but it seemed to do the trick because as soon as her begging washed over him, George cried out, spilling himself all over her hand.

The mixture of the warm liquid in her hand, the noises escaping George's lips and the clenching of muscles around the extension of her body inside him was too much for her to handle. She clamped her eyes shut, her face scrunching as she thrust in a few more times, the world exploding and collapsing within her as she rode out George's orgasm.

Fred gripped her hips tighter as her own muscles constricted around him, the orgasm rippling down to him as he pushed into her twice, finally spurting out his seed into her tight body. He groaned, appreciating each wave of pleasure as it came and then subsided into contentedness. His hand lazily brushed over her back and then around her to find his brother's hand. "Bloody hell," they sighed, each gripping the hand he found.

"Holy crap," Terry laughed breathily, earning tired chuckles from both boys.

Fred gently pulled back, letting himself slip from her body before taking hold of her hips again to slowly guide her out of his brother's. Once out, the three clung to each other, enjoying the companionable, if not a tad messy, warmth they each offered. Eventually George picked up his wand again and muttered a cleaning spell before joining the circle once more. Terry ducked her head so it rested on Fred's chest, pulling George into a tighter embrace.

"You don't regret it, do you?" the twins asked quietly.

Terry shook her head. "Nope," she said with a smile and a slight blush. "Wouldn't have gone through the trouble if I thought I would. I can't believe how amazing that was."

George looked at his brother, sharing a smile and a conversation. That certainly wasn't what they'd expected to happen that afternoon, but it had definitely been worth it. To find out that Terry cared enough to change into a guy for them, even if only for an hour, was the best news they'd ever received, even if it was a bit strange. Speaking of, they thought as they glanced at the clock on the wall above the door, that hour was nearly up. Terry obviously was still oblivious to anything outside the realms of her afterglow, so they stroked her temporary body lovingly, biding their time as they relaxed her.

They held her close as her knees finally buckled, dragging them to the floor with her. There was pain now, as she began to change back, the potion wearing off and snapping her mind back to the situation at hand. She jerked, partially from the change, but mostly to make them let go of her. She had to get back in the stall before they saw her. Fred wrapped his arms around her shoulders, though, while George gripped her thighs, holding her in place. "No!" she cried out, her voice already having turned back. "Don't look at me!"

"Shh," Fred cooed. "It'll be over soon." She jerked again, the pain flaring once more and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. She could see her dark hair hanging down around her face through the tears welling in her eyes. This wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to dash off, dress herself again and come back out like nothing had happened. If they actually saw the change, they couldn't just pretend that it wasn't her, and then their friendship would suffer for it. It _would_ be over soon.

She was going to lose them.

The pain began to subside, and even though she'd closed her eyes, she knew that the change was complete. Her body, while a tad sore, felt like it always had. George raised a hand to cup the side of her face. "Terry, look at me," he whispered. She forced her eyes open at his gentle command and stared pleadingly into his chocolaty eyes. "You're beautiful."

Fred kissed her other cheek, his arms squeezing her to him in a tight embrace, wanting her close rather than to hold her back. "You always have been, love."

A grin slid up the side of George's face. "And if you wanted to shag so badly, you should have just said so."

"We've been wanting to jump you for quite some time now, you know," Fred added with an exasperated laugh.

Terry clutched at the arms around her, feeling slightly confused. "But – I thought you – you two – "

"Were queers?" they asked together, laughing harder, making her blush.

"Fred's the only bloke I've been with – "

" – And George is the only guy I want."

"We just don't trust anyone enough to get that close to us, witch or wizard."

"Usually our tastes are so similar, that we fall for the same gal – "

" – And being the jealous chaps we are, we can't just back off for the other one to get her."

Fred moved so that he was leaning around her, finding a better angle to look her in the eye. George draped his arm around his brother, letting his other hand lightly stroke her leg. "Do you really want both of us?" they asked.

Tears started falling again and Terry hiccupped. "You'd really make me choose?" she said with a grateful smile, even as she cried harder.

The twins grinned, caught the other's eye and then leaned in to plant a kiss on each of her salty cheeks. "No way in hell."


End file.
